a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic composition capable of exhibiting good spreadability and compatibility and excellent massaging effect on the skin.
b) Description of the Related Art
Conventional cosmetic compositions for massaging aids include those with zeolite added to make use of its heat of hydration to give a calefacient feeling, and those with various powders added to make use of their scrubbing effect. Of these, the cosmetic compositions making use of zeolite (activated zeolite) which gives off heat upon hydration are known to include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,680, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) NO. SHO 61-204111, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) NO. HEI 6-100411. They are described as promoting blood circulation and offering good comfort during use owing to the heat of hydration of zeolite.
Such powdery substances, when remain precipitated over an extended time, undergo caking and become difficult to be redispersed. Hence, cosmetic compositions which contain these powdery substances are usually converted into gel systems by using thickeners so that the powdery substances remain evenly dispersed.
Such gelling of the systems however impairs their spreadability and compatibility on the skin, thereby making it difficult to apply them as body preparations to wide areas.